


Please Come Home for Christmas

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Dark Eden [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A blustery, snowy night nearly keeps two lovers apart on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

White fairy lights twinkled on the live tree, and the smell of pine filled the house. The tree was decorated with a myriad of colored glass balls, icicles, stars, nutcrackers, ballerinas, glitter and tinsel with presents piled high underneath. In the fireplace cedar logs crackled and gave off a fragrant scent. The mantle had two stockings hanging from it and was bedecked with garland. In fact, the whole was something out of a Christmas fantasy.

The stereo cycled through the CDs in its holder, softly playing Christmas tunes, their holiday cheer for once having the opposite effect.

Outside the window the wind howled, and the Atlantic Ocean crashed up onto the beach, trees shook, and snow blew. Inside the toasty warm Provincetown house Gavin Sullivan, vocalist of the disbanded two-man pop band Dark Eden, now solo artist and international celebrity in his own right, paced worriedly, his brown eyes going from watch to phone to door to the muted TV and back again.’ Somewhere out in the storm, perhaps in the La Guardia airport terminal or, God forbid, somewhere on the road, was Gavin’s lover, partner and best friend, Andy Cooper, the instrumentalist of Dark Eden who went on to devote his life to composing the music that ran through his veins.

Running his fingers through his short black hair for the thousandth time, Gavin began the circuit of his living room yet again, his mind busy creating horrifying scenarios that his good sense proceeded to smash to pieces. He and Andy had only just found each other again after years apart due to a misunderstanding, and Gavin didn’t know what he’d do if anything happened to the man he loved so completely. "Stop being such a drama queen, Gavin," the singer admonished himself sternly. "Andy will be here, just be a little more patient."

~*~*~ 

"Bloody hell, I cannot believe this weather." Cursing and leaning closer to the fogged windshield, his green eyes narrowed, Andy Cooper gunned the engine, praying that the rental car’s tires would keep in contact with the road. His flight had arrived late into New York because of the storm, and somehow his reservations for a car and driver out to Provincetown had gone astray, so here he was, driving a not-too-steady sedan out to the island and his lover.

Despite the hot air blasting from the heater, he shivered, his lanky frame not suited for the cold unless wrapped in layers of wool. Messy, sandy-blond hair fell across his brow as he raked a hand through it, cursing himself for not having caught an earlier flight, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now except hope that he got to Gav’s in one piece and that his partner wasn’t too worried. He’d tried calling from the airport and again from the car, but the storm was playing hell with the phone lines, so he hadn’t been able to get through.

~*~*~ 

Gavin couldn’t stand the silence any longer. His mind was coming up with more and more gruesome images, and he needed to silence them once and for all. Picking up the phone he dialed La Guardia to make sure that his lover’s plane had arrived. It had. Late. Next he called Andy’s usual car rental place in the airport. Andy had picked up the car over three hours ago. Where the hell was he?

Finally Gavin dialed his lover’s cell phone number and anxiously waited to have it connect.

"’lo?" Andy said into the earpiece and mike attached to his cell phone as he turned up the defroster then flipped the collar of his coat. "Gav, is that you?"

"Andy, luv, where are you?" Gav nearly shouted in his relief at hearing his lover’s voice. "Fuck, I’ve been goin’ out of my mind. Are you okay?"

"Well, it’s a bit of a storm out here; have you been too busy wanking to look out the window and see the snow?"

"Have I been..." Gavin spluttered. "I’ve been pacing a damned groove in my wood floors, you arse, what with walking from the window to the front door and back again by way of the TV. I’ve been out of my mind worrying about you."

"Tried to call you, but the cell wasn’t receiving; forgive me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Gavin sighed, deflating at that quietly calm voice he’d come to love more than life. "Just... please be careful, Andy. I’d be lost without you, luv."

"Being careful might make it a bit longer before I get there, but I’d rather spend Christmas with you than in the hospital," Andy murmured. "So, are you going to have hot cider waiting for me?"

"Better, I’ll have hot buttered rum waitin’ and the hot tub going. Just what you need to warm you up," Gavin promised, relaxing at his lover’s words. "All I need or want is you, Andy; that’s all. Get here as soon as you’re able."

"I will, I promise; should be another forty-five or so; if I’m not there within the hour, send out the dogteam to find me." Andy smiled and glanced down at the phone. "Love you, Gav."

"I’ll be leading the search party myself, so you’d best get here on time," Gavin grinned. "And I love you too."

"Don’t want you to freeze your cute nose off, so I will; now let me ring off so I can drive."

"Not my fault I’ve got no fat," Gavin smirked. "Be safe, Andy, and be in one piece. I like your bits right where they are." And with that the vastly relieved singer disconnected the line and set about turning on the hot tub and getting out the ingredients for the hot buttered rum.

~*~*~ 

Shaking off the snow, Andy ducked under the porch of Gavin’s house and rapped on the door, shivering in his lightweight coat and thin trainers but grinning as he anticipated the welcome that would be waiting for him.

The door opened almost immediately. "Andy... bloody fucking hell, what are you wearing?" Gavin cursed going from happy to see his lover to not quite believing just what he was seeing. "You drove all the way here dressed like that? Stupid sod, get in here before you _do_ get a pair of blue ones," the singer ordered, all but hauling Andy inside.

"Bedroom now, and directly into the bathroom and the tub. I’ll bring your drink right up. Bloody hell, you could have gotten hypothermia or frozen to death or..." Gavin muttered, bussing a cool cheek and pushing the other man towards the stairs to the second floor while he headed towards the kitchen.

"Not my fault it’s snowing here," Andy murmured as Gavin bustled him up the stairs. "And if I hadn’t driven, I’d have spent Christmas at the airport!" he hollered from the bathroom.

"Git, this in the east coast, the snow belt. It snows here from November to March at least! What did you think it was going to do, rain shamrocks?" Gavin yelled back. "Day after Christmas we’re going shopping and getting you some proper clothes. Until then you can borrow one of my jackets."

"I have clothes!" Andy shouted back, groaning as he stripped off and settled into the hot tub. "The luggage just got lost on the flight somewhere."

"Your luggage got lost on the flight?" Gavin came into the bathroom carrying two steaming mugs.

"Well, considering you rarely let me wear anything at all, I didn’t think it was much of a problem; now, are you going to join me in here or what?"

Gavin smirked. "Is it my fault you’re gorgeous when you’re naked?" he asked innocently as he handed one mug to Andy and set the other down, quickly stripping out of his own clothing before sliding into the heated liquid directly behind the other man.

After taking a deep drink of the hot, rich liquid, Andy sighed and relaxed back against Gavin, turning his head to kiss the other man. "Hullo, love; happy Christmas."

"It is now that you’re here," Gavin agreed when the kiss finally broke. "You taste sweet," he grinned, lapping at Andy’s lower lip where some of the drink still clung. "It’s been brutal this last bit of the tour. I was counting the days until you flew over so we could be together again. But the tour is done, and I’m free to start putting the next album together, so we’ve got all the time in the world now."

"Horrors," Andy murmured, sliding a hand back to stroke Gavin’s thigh. "Good thing I don’t have any scoring due until March."

"Three months of nothing to do but each other, fuck, that sounds lovely," the older man sighed, sliding his hands around Andy’s waist as he nuzzled his way along the broad shoulder towards an inviting neck.

"Sounds decadent, I’m thinking this place is getting to you."

"And there’s a problem with this?" Gavin laughed, one hand drifting down to pet Andy’s flaccid cock. "Decadence is worth giving in to from time to time... hrmmm, that sounds good. Gotta remember that line, maybe use it in a song."

"And just what are you going to credit it to?" Andy chuckled, closing his eyes.

"All the credit will go to my lover, who inspires me to such great heights of decadence by being so utterly fuckable," Gavin purred, licking a path from throat to ear where he nibbled on the sensitive lobe delicately even as his hand continued to stroke Andy’s filling cock.

Andy groaned and squirmed, feeling Gavin’s erection rubbing against his back. "And here I thought you wanted to have an old-fashioned Christmas with me; you just wanted to take advantage of me."

"What would Christmas be without a shag under the tree?" Gavin laughed softly. "And I’d want to take advantage of you any day of the year. It’s entirely your fault, you know; you’re just eminently desirable."

"Not my fault you have a warped sex drive," Andy chuckled. "Not that I’m going to complain about it though."

"Good thing, or I might just have to gag you to shut you up," Gavin replied mildly, the fingers of his free hand hooking under Andy’s jaw and turning the blond’s head towards him, capturing those thin, beautiful lips with his own for a slow, smoldering kiss.

Andy growled and reached behind him to pull Gavin closer, tension building in his body as their tongues slid against each other.

Purring at the feel of slick, wet skin moving against more of the same, the taste of rum and butter on his tongue, the simple _feel_ of having Andy in his arms again, the dark-haired man thought that he couldn’t be any happier than he was at this precise moment. This was what love was, what family was.

Breaking off the kiss, Gavin stood, pulling Andy to his feet as he did so. "I want you. Let’s go to bed; tomorrow I can fuck you under the tree, or you can fuck me, whatever you want, but for now, I want us wrapped in each other’s arms, the fire roaring, the snow falling outside, Christmas music playing and us making our own music together."

Andy chuckled as he followed Gavin out of the tub, flipping the drain open so that the water would flow out. Compared to the water, the air was cool, and he shivered, reaching for the thick towel Gavin handed him. "I’ll sleep better tonight than I have in weeks."

"Who says you’ll be getting any sleep, luv?" Gavin smirked, wrapping his arms around Andy’s waist and kissing him hungrily before stepping back and padding into the bedroom to set the mood by lighting the gas fire, turning out the lights and opening the curtains to reveal the wall of windows that looked out over the Atlantic Ocean and his own private section of beach along the Provincetown coastline.

"I meant eventually," Andy sighed, laughing quietly as he dried off and followed Gavin into the bedroom, coming up behind him and looking out at the wintry landscape over the shorter man’s shoulder. "Gorgeous," he murmured, nuzzling Gavin’s ear and neck, pressing light kisses along the dark hairline.

"Yes, I am," Gavin preened, laughing at the groan of disgust that came from his lover. "Well, you left it wide open; what was I to do but walk in?" he grinned, turning in Andy’s arms so that they were face to face. "Feeling a bit warmer now? Or should I heat you up some more?"

"Idiot, I meant you, as if you didn’t know that," Andy sighed. "Glad you went dark again, you know?" He nuzzled Gavin’s hair again and pressed closer. "And heat is always good, especially when it comes from you."

"Didn’t fancy me as a blond, eh? Ah well, it was a phase, and I’m over it. Being content with one’s life tends to do that to a bloke. I don’t need to pretend anymore, thank God," Gavin grinned as he took a step forward, forcing Andy to take one back.

Slowly he made his lover give up ground until Andy’s legs hit the end of the bed. Using a finger, he pushed, and damn if Andy didn’t just crumple like an easy lay. Gavin smirked as he stared down at the other man. "Well now, let’s just see what we can do about warming you up then; wouldn’t want you to catch your death or anything."

"You are such a prat, Gavin," Andy growled, pushing up to his elbows. "Get down here and shut yer yap."

"Oooh, I love it when you try and get all forceful on me," Gavin cooed even as he complied with Andy’s pseudo-order and bent his head to cover the musician’s lips with his own, forcing Andy back down to the bed.

Taking his lover’s hands, Gavin pushed them up so that they were above their heads and pressed down on them, a silent order to keep them where they were and not move, even as he began to bite and suck and nip his way down Andy’s chest and stomach.

Pushing himself off the end of the bed, Gavin spread Andy’s legs wider and tugged the other man forward so that he was in just the right spot and then began to press ticklishly soft kisses along the inside of first the left and then the right thigh, changing the pressure every so often so that red passion marks bloomed in a random pattern, working his way towards the juncture of thigh and groin slowly.

"Damn it, Gav, want you in me," Andy gasped, writhing on the bed as his lover tormented him.

"No, really?" Gavin grinned from his position between Andy’s legs. "And here I thought this was an aberration," he teased, flicking the blond’s erection lightly.

Andy growled in response.

"You have something to say, lover?" Gavin laughed. He took Andy into his mouth and sucked on him lightly for a few moments before releasing him and standing up to raise both of Andy’s legs onto his shoulders. "Lube’s under the pillow, luv; care to hand it to me?" The singer smirked down at the man beneath him.

"Such a prat," Andy mumbled, searching for the tube and handing it over to Gavin, his whole body twitching with need.

"But I’m _your_ prat, aren’t I?" Gavin replied immediately as he squirted some of the slick substance into his palm in order to warm it to body temperature. Swirling his fingers through the stuff, Gavin worked one finger inside of Andy’s ass and gradually added more until the other man was properly stretched and relaxed.

Taking the remaining lube, Gavin slicked his cock and removed his fingers so he could slide into Andy with one smooth stroke. "So is this more like what you had

in mind, lover?"

"What do you think?" Andy asked, his tone unsteady and his hands shaking as he stroked Gavin’s shoulders and arms.

"I think that you haven’t been teased enough, and I should stop and do something else for a while, just to make sure you’re _really_ feeling it," Gavin replied playfully.

"Gav, we haven’t seen each other in over a month, and you’re wanting to tease me? Christ," Andy sighed.

The dark-haired man sniggered and bent to capture Andy’s lips with his own even as he began to move his hips, giving them both what they needed. "But teasing can be so much fun," Gavin finally replied.

"And you love it, but if you start doing it to me right now, I’m going to beat your arse bright red!"

"Why, Andy, m’luv, I’ve been a corrupting influence on you, I see," Gavin snickered, his hips increasing the tempo of their lovemaking slightly. "Look at you, bringing the kinks out of the closet like that."

Andy’s answer was drowned in a low moan as he wedged a hand between them, stroking his own cock as Gavin hit his prostate time and time again until he finally came, calling out the other man’s name.

"Mmm," Gavin hummed, his own body responding to the stimulus provided by the tightening of Andy’s internal muscles around his cock. "Abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous." Sealing his mouth over Andy’s, Gavin continued to thrust for a few more moments, the contractions around him finally causing him to come as well.

Slowing his pace to a leisurely roll of the hips as the last tremors shook him, Gavin finally released Andy’s mouth and half collapsed onto his lover, exhausted, replete and content. "Now that’s what I call a ‘honey I’m home," he grinned down at the taller man.

"Well, I call it ‘I must have been a damn good boy this year to get a present like you,’" Andy sighed, stroking his hands over Gavin’s back before shifting to get more comfortable.

"Better than a lump of coal, am I?" Gavin whispered, running his lips over Andy’s temple before relaxing into the lanky frame of his lover. "Well, can’t say that I mind being that at all. Although I’d say you were a very naughty boy to merit a man like me, but to each their own."

"Gavin," Andy sighed, running his hands up into the singer’s thick dark hair and tightening them there. "Shut up."

"And a happy Christmas to you too, Andy m’luv," Gavin laughed.


End file.
